


We’re having a baby

by maisiesfumero



Series: Peraltiago Collection [2]
Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: A short alternative way of how they found out they were having a baby
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Peraltiago Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We’re having a baby

Amy chewed on her fingernails as she anxiously called the doctors, she had been experiencing weird mood swings and other stuff these past few weeks, how she was somehow emotional at the news of Wuntch’s death the other week and was sweating quite a lot.

••••

She ended the phone call and started to panic, her doctor had just told her she could be pregnant, she wanted Jake... she hoovered of his name in the contacts before putting her phone down again, Jake was with Cagney, Lacey and Nikolaj all 3 of them adored Jake and had been very excited for this day. Her call could wait 

•••

Amy looked through her cabinet and around the bathroom for a pregnancy test she finally found them tucked behind some bottles which Jake had obviously hidden so Amy couldn’t be reminded of the pain that followed everytime she got a negative test, they stopped trying a month ago and she must admit she’s been feeling less stressed and more relaxed now they aren’t following a routine of trying for a baby. But this time Amy was feeling more certain that she was pregnant, She just wanted Jake to be there, she didn’t want to take the test alone and for it to either be positive or negative. 

•••••

Jake came home after dropping off the kids to their houses. “Ames?” he said chucking his coat on the couch “are you home?” Jake walks over to the bedroom and sees her sitting in the middle fiddling with her hair. “Hey” Jake says sitting on the bed next to her, “hi” she gives him a weak smile “how was today?” 

Jake takes his shoes off before properly getting onto the bed and wrapping his arm around Amy allowing herself to rest her head on his chest “It was good, they all really enjoyed it” He looks down and sees Amy playing with his wedding ring “How have you been?” 

Amy sighs “i..umm” Jake looks confused “Are you okay”. 

Amy looks up “yeah.. i phoned the doctors today about these mood swings i keep having and umm she told me i might be pregnant” she sits up and looks at him in the eyes 

“Are you?” Jake says putting her hair behind one of her ears. Amy shakes her head “No i mean i don’t know.. i wanted you to be here” she says quietly. 

“oh umm do you want to do it now?” Jake awkwardly says as Amy nods her head 

Jake waits for Amy to do the test before she lets him in, she sits on the window ledge and jake does too 

it’s silent for a few seconds before Amy speaks “I’m sure this time...” 

Jake pulls her into a side hug before he reassures her “Yeah but just don’t give your hopes up eh... what ever happens we still have eachother” Amy nods before kissing Jake “I love you” 

Jake smiles “I love you too”

The timer on Amy’s phone beeps and she turns it off Jake can see they she’s clearly nervous she shakily holds her hands over her pregnancy test before turning it over to look. 

Jake can’t really see it and Amy hasn’t said anything “It’s okay we can try again soon” He kisses her head 

“Jake... i’m pregnant” she turns to him and shows him the test 

“Wait we’re having a baby” Jake says as tears begin to form 

“We’re having a baby Jake” Amy says falling into his chest as they hug

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this short one shot! leaving kudos and comments :) 
> 
> twitter: maisiesfumero


End file.
